Life as Elle - Harry Potter fan fiction
by Tar marie
Summary: First fan fiction. Elle lives in a modern day world, but gets flipped upside down upon the arrival of an unusual looking letter. Follow along until Elle meets all of the Harry Potter characters, and lives in the Harry Potter world.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfiction so please be kind in the reviews.

Chapter 1

My bedroom window leads to the shaft in the middle of our apartment building, were four other windows of other apartments lead to it too. In the early morning, the birds fly down into the shaft, and chirp and tweet, and wake me up. The birds wake me up almost every morning, at around eight. My room is pale, with only a bit of sunlight shining through my window. It's a white room, with white modern furniture. I sleep on the right side of my bed and my laptop sits on the left side with South Park episodes playing over and over, that I would fall asleep to.

Not only do the birds wake me up in the morning, but my little brother Joey does too. He darts off of his bed as soon as his eyes open, to sit on his chair and play on his computer and Play Station with all his other computer addicted friends. He would call them from his computer and scream and shout at the game he would be playing. This usually puts me into a bad mood.

I get frustrated easily. I wish I don't, but I guess it's apart of my character. But as soon as I wake, all I can think of is screaming "Shut up!" to Joey. I don't mind waking up to the sound of chirping birds though. I stretch my legs and stretch my back, let out a little groan and sit up. I reach for my phone beside my pillow to check if I've received any messages, or notifications. Social networking is pointless in my opinion. No one uses it for the reasons it was created. It was meant for people to connect with each other, and post things that you have been up to with family and friends. Instead, people abuse the ability to post, and post inappropriate pictures of themselves, usually girls, expecting over a hundred likes. Unfortunately, it is addicting.

I finally crawl out of bed, put on a pair of pyjama trousers, and walk to the kitchen where I find my father. My father is a selfless man, in the middle of his 40s. He is tall and slim, with shaved hair and bags under his eyes. He slumps down as he stands, and looks out the kitchen window, while sipping on a chocolate milkshake he makes every morning.

"Good morning Dad" I say while yawning.  
"Good morning," he says. A smirk stretches across his face. "Do you need any help making your eggs?"  
"No, thanks."  
"I'm going downstairs for the post," he says, puts down the milkshake and walks out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

The entrance to the kitchen is a wide arch. There is the exact arch opposite it too, that leads to the living room. The window in the kitchen brings in the sunlight, which lights up the whole room so there is no need to turn on the lights in the morning. The cupboards, drawers, the fridge, basically everything in the kitchen is made out of wood, the outside is green wood. It is not modern, but it's home, and it's a cosy looking kitchen.

In the middle of making my eggs, my father comes back into the house and sets the post on the table after going through all the letters. His eyes become wider when he pauses at a certain letter.

"Elle Eaton" he reads out. "12 Westfield Street, Pine Bridge." The envelope is sealed with red wax, the colour of blood. A logo is stamped on top of it, that I have never seen.  
"Can I see it, please?" I say, after staring at the letter for a few seconds. He passes the letter to me, and stands behind me, waiting for me to open it.  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" he blurts out. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

I peel it open, trying not to ruin the red wax, and take out the letter. I unfold it and begin to read it out loud.

"Dear Ms. Eaton,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"

I look up to my father with my mouth wide. All that manages to escape my mouth is "What do we do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Behind the letter addressed to me, was a list of books and equipment I needed. Names of books I have never heard of before. All I could think of was, where is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? How am I going to get there? Am I going to attend this school? Am I a witch? I was flustered with all these thoughts running through my mind, so I rushed back to my room with the letter, and shut the door.

I reread the letter over and over, hoping to figure out some more information. I don't want to tell anyone about this, not even my mother, if I will ever see her again. How is it possible that I am the only witch in the family? Have I just developed magical powers by myself? The letter also said that they await my owl back. How am I meant to write back when not only do I not have an owl, but also do not know where it came from?

My father knocks on my door an hour later. I didn't realise how much time had passed.  
"Come in" I say, waiting for the door to open.  
"I need to tell you something important. Probably the reason why you have received that letter."  
I raise my eyebrows. My heart pounds faster, and I can feel it in my chest. What is he talking about, does he know something about witches and wizards?  
"Before your mother left us, she told me something about her that I did not know," he says as he looks at me with wide eyes. "She warned me about you."  
I stare at him until he continues.  
"Your mother was a witch. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and after she finished studying there, she decided to live in the muggle world, keeping her magical powers a secret."  
Shocked, not knowing whether to believe him or not, I slouch back into my bed. Thoughts bouncing around my mind. I wait for my father to continue.  
"Her magical powers were passed down to you. She told me it would either be you, your brother, or both of you." He puts his arm on my shoulder. "She instructed me to take you to London, that is where you will buy all of the items that you need."  
"Should we tell Joey?"  
"I'll think about it," he says as he looks away. "Prepare yourself to leave for London." And he walks out of my bedroom without another word.

I take another look at the list, and go over the things I will need. I notice that I am required to bring a pet. An owl, toad or cat. Maybe that is how I shall write back. I try to put the thoughts in my mind away, and think about them later. I get up, and start preparing myself for London. How long are we going to stay there anyway? Will it take time to buy all of these items?

Later that day, I decided to meet with my friend Toby. Toby is thirteen years old, two years older than I am. He decided to meet me at the beach down the street from my house at 4 o'clock.

"Bye Dad, I'm going to meet Toby, I'll be back in an hour or so." I shout while walking out of the house. I did not give him enough time to reply.

I start walking to the beach. The road outside my apartment building is clean, with palm trees planted all along the street. It's a hot summer day, and since I live so close to the beach, you see many people walking around. My apartment building is on the sea front, where from the balcony in my brother's room, you can see the waves crashing on the rocky shore. I like walking on the pavement to the beach. If I look to my left, I see the horizon, and a calm sea, if I look to my right, I see a busy street, with busy ice cream shops and coffee joints. Palm trees surround the area.

Should I mention my letter to Toby? I trust him with everything, and I have known him since I was a little girl. What if he takes it badly? And tells his parents? They would never let him see me again.  
"Elle is a witch, Mum." I imagine him telling his mother. What would she think? I better keep it to myself for now.

I arrive at the sandy beach a bit before 4 o'clock. Toby has not arrived yet. I find a bench, isolated from the rest of the people. I like to make myself invisible to other people. I do not like attracting attention to myself. For a few minutes, I sit alone, staring at the waves, thinking in a few days, I am going to London to buy necessary items to attend a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I wonder what the school will look like, or other wizards and witches would look like. I am more afraid, than excited unfortunately. It is normal for me to think negatively, and worry about things more than I should.

"Elle!"

I look to my left, and see Toby running toward me, waving his hand at me with a wide smile stretched across his narrow face. He has blonde hair, that is shaved around his head, and leaves the rest grow on top. It is a nice hairstyle for him, I think it suits him. He is tall for his age, and he has green eyes, a very bright shade of green, that sparkle during the daytime. I wave back, with a small smile, then look at my feet dug up in the sand.

"Hey, have you been waiting for me for a long time?" says Toby, as he catches his breath and sits down beside me.  
"No, only a few minutes." I reply, still looking at my feet. "How are you?"  
"I'm okay." He looks at me, and smiles. I smile back, but look away quickly.  
"I was a little, nervous, to meet you today," he adds. "I have something important I have to tell you."  
I look up at him, with a curious smile. "What is it?" I say.  
"Let's walk along the beach, shall we?"

I get up and he grabs my arm. I don't stop him. I've always had some feelings for him. He is my only friend, he does not think I am strange, like everyone else at my school. My old school. Toby is attractive to me. I can't believe I have this big secret I am keeping from him, that I am a witch.

"I have something to tell you too," I add. "I'm leaving for London soon, my father and I decided we should go on a little family trip, do some shopping, you know."  
"Not really your thing, shopping." says Toby, looking at me curiously.  
"I know, I thought I'd go for my father," I lick my lips, and look ahead of me. "What do you have to tell me anyway?"

He stops, and pulls me back. I look up at him. He is taller than me, so he has to look down. I wonder what he is going to tell me. He bites his lip, and touches my hands. What is he going to say?  
"Well, I've been thinking about telling you for a long time now." I raise my eyebrow at him.  
"I have some feelings, that I want to tell you about." He continues.  
"What kind of feelings?" I add curiously.  
"For you," he pauses, and a smile slowly widens on his face. "We've know each other for a long time, and I think I'm mature enough to know what I want now."

Shocked that he has the same feelings I have for him, I stare at him with my mouth open, not able to say anything. I am leaving soon. I am a witch. I can't be in a relationship with Toby if I am keeping this secret from him. I will be attending Hogwarts. What do I say?  
"Toby, I don't know what to say," I say, to give myself more time to think of an excuse. "I'm moving away, across the country."  
"What? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't know how to tell you," I look away from him, and check the time. It's too early to go home, but I can't stay with Toby for a second longer. I wish he was a wizard too, and everything would be alright. "I need to go home, I promised I would help my father around the house." And without another word, I let go of his hands and walk off. As I walk back, I peek over my shoulder to see if he is still standing there. Sat on the sand, his head into his knees.

I'm a terrible friend. I've known him for so long, and I just walk away from him after he told me that he has feelings for me. He plucked up enough courage to tell me, and I still walk away. There is something wrong with me. All I want to do is go home, and fall asleep. Escape reality for a few hours.


End file.
